Sakura Lili
by EriksPhan
Summary: A young girl runs away to join a ballet company where she meets the mysterious Li a dancer but are his sinister ways enough for sakura to deny her love for him?


Sakura Lili Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors or the rights to the movie that I am referring to this story. However, if I did im sure that instead of writing stories I would be driving my own JAG.  
  
This is a story that I thought of while watching a really sweet movie called Lili and I wanted to write this so bad so um I guess here I am...  
  
This story is about a 17yr old orphan called Sakura Lili. She has been studying Ballet for some time and runs away from her foster home to join a ballet company.  
  
CHAPTER 1 : The way they met.  
  
Sakura opened her window and jumped out of her parent's house. She was running away, she had to, it was her only way of perusing her dream of being a Ballet star. She did not want to but she knew her foster parents would never let her, they were always pressuring her about going to college and getting some fancy degree. It was a cold night and Sakura pulled her jacket closer to her chest. She knew just where she was running. There was an add in the paper about a Ballet Company requesting performers to dance in there Circus like show. She had been dancing ever since she was eight and knew that this could be her chance to finally become a star and be noticed.  
  
Its not that Sakura is not beautiful, she definitely was with Honey brown hair and strikingly green eyes every boy in school wanted to date this beautiful cheerleader. But Sakura was never interested in even the boys who could have given her the world. She caught the bus to a train station and went to buy a ticket. She had little money and was definitely was going to use it sparingly not even to buy her self food as she had taken a substantial amount from her kitchen at home. The train ride was long and it was midnight when she finally arrived to her destination. She climbed off and headed straight to the Ballet companies building.  
To her surprise it was not really a building it was a tent (much like that of a circus tent).  
  
"What the..." Sakura said  
  
Suddenly a drunken man slumped onto her shoulder.  
  
"Would you mind giving me some *BURP* whiskey my sweet" he asked looking into her eyes  
  
Sakura held her breath in. This guy was gorgeous with dark brown hair and deep brown eyes that she felt like swimming to the end of the earth in. She had never felt this way about someone she had just met before, she was almost willing to forget that he was looking down her jumper and start to plan their wedding. However, her strong will stepped in.  
  
"Excuse me sir but I certainly do not have any whiskey and I certainly am not your SWEET" she hissed  
  
"Touchy touchy my darling might I suggest a dearer tone next time we meet?" he asked  
  
"You shall not meet me a next time sir and I am not you darling" She was about to fall over when her night in shining armour stepped in. He was a redhead (so not her type) muscular and he was kind enough to save her from her distress.  
  
"Come Li, its time for bed my fellow, and you know that all the young beauties find me the best" he mocked and carried the young man off.  
  
That's it the marriage between her and the drunken man was over, she had already decided that she wanted to bear the redheaded mans children. She laughed to herself and headed towards the tent but stopped when someone grabbed her had. It was the redhead.  
  
"Hello" he cheerfully said "how may I help you?"  
  
"Well, yes um i have come to join up here, is this the ballet company that was advertised in the paper?" she shyly asked "Well yes it is, can you do the ballet?" he asked her  
  
"Why yes I can sir" She replied  
  
"Great" he smiled Sakura almost fell over at his smile  
  
"Excuse me sir, but who was that man who scared me over there?" she inquired  
  
"Ahhhh, That was Li Paul, a brilliant dancer if I have ever seen any better, but he always seems to waste his time on cheap liquor and bothering beautiful young creatures like yourself. Not that he is that young either my belle he is only 21, he seems to be ruining his career by his drinking habits though" he sadly said  
  
"Oh" She said it seemed that that was all that she could say she was drooling.  
  
"But oh how rude of me my name is Jack and I am the director of this company but before I let you introduce yourself let me find someone that you can bunk with for this cold night" He smiled  
  
He walked her to a caravan near to the tent and knocked on the door. A pudgy man opened the door and smiled at them both.  
  
"Hello Jack, what can I do for you today" He questioned  
  
"Good evening Marc I have a present for you" Jack slyly said  
  
"Oh really" the other man inquired  
  
"Yes, I would like to introduce you to a rather interesting young woman who is here to join the company and she has nowhere to stay, so I was wondering could she please bunk with you for tonight before we sign her up" Jack innocently asked  
  
The man looked into her deep emerald eyes and smiled " Why of course Jack, I would be happy to let her bunk with me, but don't worry my darling I am married" He added when he say the alarmed look in her eyes  
  
Sakura smiled and immediately saw that this man and her were going to be great friends. She climbed into the caravan and dumped her things down. She looked around, it wasn't much but she could tell that as along as she lived here that she would be happy.  
  
"Hello" the man said suddenly "you must think I am so rude" he chuckled "My name is Marc, I have been with this company for most of my life, but you my belle may I ask is you?"  
  
"My name is Sakura-Lili, Marc" she answered " I am an orphan and I ran away from my foster parents home" She sighed  
  
"Did they treat you bad" Marc asked alarmed scanning her face for bruises  
  
"No" Sakura answered " I just wasn't happy"  
  
Sakura went to bed last night thinking of that strange man Paul. She didn't want to think of Paul although she wanted to think about Jack the mysterious redhead man, yet strangely she couldn't. She went to sleep thinking of those deep brown eyes and thick brown hair, she fell into a deep slumber and if she dreamed at all she couldn't for the life of her remember in the morning.  
  
AN: PLEASE review I really want to hear about your ideas! 


End file.
